


Roadside Attraction

by Catxtopia



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Down Car, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, alice is adopted, background ozbert, i haven't written these characters in so long lmao they probs ooc, kid!Alice, strangers to friends to lovers?, v(o-o)v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catxtopia/pseuds/Catxtopia
Summary: A particularly tacky looking Frosty The Snowman was tipping its flowered hat enthusiastically at his broken down truck. Liam couldn’t decide if the frosted mans disturbingly wide smile was comforting in his trying times or borderline threatening.Such is his luck, he supposed. What a merry fucking Christmas.





	Roadside Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObliviousAnimeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousAnimeGirl/gifts).



> Happy Holidays folks!!  
> And a special Merry Christmas to my dear friend, Oag, whom this is dedicated to!! I hope you enjoy this silly little story! (actually I shouldn't say little because this thing somehow turned into a beast without my permission lol)

Liam sat with his passenger door opened and long spindly legs spilling out. In his gloved hands was a stale sugar cookie he’d found moments prior stuffed in the bottom of his briefcase. Half of it was already gone and the other half was quickly disappearing with each unsatisfying rubbery bite the man made.

A soft smattering of white snow danced down from the midnight sky above, landing and melting onto the pavement at Liam’s feet. It was cold but not deathly so like it had been in days past. The ice chunks tried in vain to stick but the combined heat of the weather and city lights stamped out the attempts. Liam was fine with this, however. He appreciated the red, green, and gold fairy lights that were strung along the paved sidewalks and store fronts keeping him just slightly warmer. Their glow was so powerful that the stars usually twinkling against velvet background could barely be made out tonight.

In place of the sky’s scenic view (which could have at least given Liam something to admire) were garlands, bells, and slightly terrifying holiday characters made of tinsel which were hanging from each streetlight. A particularly tacky looking Frosty The Snowman was tipping its flowered hat enthusiastically at his broken down truck. Liam couldn’t decide if the frosted mans disturbingly wide smile was comforting in his trying times or borderline threatening.

Such is his luck, he supposed. What a merry fucking Christmas.

Liam had left his grueling office job over an hour ago. Like always, he was the last to leave, only packing up once the janitor flipped off the lights and jingled the front door keys in front of his face. He smiled sheepishly and followed the exasperated janitor out of the building.

Pulling from the parking lot, Liam had every intention of spending the remaining Christmas Eve in the sweet sanctum of his one bedroom apartment. He’d probably reheat last night's leftovers (meatloaf yay) and watch a cheesy holiday special with his favorite feline friend Mr. March.

So engrossed in his plan making, Liam hadn’t even noticed the pothole until his tire was taking a cheeky dip into its jagged abyss. His whole car lurched to the side, gears sputtering from the abuse. Once out of the hole the tire gave a pitiful cry and subsequently huffed its last breath. Liam yanked the wheel and pulled his battered truck to the side of the empty road. He cut the engine and was quickly engulfed in a ringing silence.

That was over an hour ago.

With no luck of owning a spare and having next to no phone battery left to call a tow, Liam was stuck. There weren’t even any shops open, much less people milling about on Christmas Eve that’d be willing to lend a hand. At least he wasn’t missing any festive merriment.

So Liam sat. With his pitiful week old cookie and mischievous snowman for company.

He cupped his fingers around the remaining wrapper from his treat and proceeded to brush sprinkles from his jacket and scarf. His stomach gave an unhappy grumble, most likely annoyed with the choice of stale poison Liam had fed himself. Beggars couldn’t be choosers when it came to stranded food preserves, however. You either eat the shitty cookie or you continue to stare at it and starve.

Once clean, or at least as clean as he was gonna get, he hoped out of his truck and headed a small ways down the street to a trash can. He burrowed further into his scarf, feeling the slight chill breeze he’d been sheltered from now that he was out in the open. He shoved his free hand in his pocket and quickly tossed his trash away before letting that hand hide to.

When he turned to head back to his car he was stunned into pause. Standing near his still open passenger side door was a man clad in a bright purple jacket. He stuck out like a sore thumb. What with his mile long rainbow scarf and matching pom pom hat, below which was hair nearly as white as the snow around them.  

Liam blinked several times before he realized the mystery man was looking at his car. His unattended car. Which said mystery man was probably trying to steal-

“Hay!” Liam shouted and ran the short distance to reach the man. He grabbed his arm and pulled him back, ready to give this asshole a good stern talking to. He opened his mouth to spew some heated words but was given pause once again when he came to face the man.

Hanging limply from between his bright purple lips was a half eaten candy cane of the jolly rancher flavored variety. It had stained his mouth multi-colored and was making this adult man look more like a twelve year old.

“Evening.” The man chimed, candy cane perched just perfectly enough that it didn’t fall out upon him speaking. He didn’t sound bothered by the fact his arm was currently being restrained. If anything the man appeared to be quite _jolly_. “I take it that is yours?” He motioned towards the broken hunk of junk that was Liam’s truck.

Liam blinked owlishly behind his circular glasses and gave a curt nod. “Yes. Popped a tier I am afraid.” He said slowly, suspicious of the man's inquiries. What an odd character he was, wandering around this late at night in a wardrobe that looked like it belonged to an off duty clown.

“And on Christmas Eve? Well isn’t that such a shame!” He sounded genuine enough in his sympathy, though an undertone of cheer was written within every word he spoke.

“Yes, well,” Liam shrugged his shoulders, unsure how to finish that sentence. He wasn’t about to tell this guy he didn’t have any plans for the holiday that warranted such sympathy anyways. He glanced to the side at his pathetic looking tier and shrugged again. It wasn’t like the holiday was going to hand out liquid luck in glass jars to accident prone people just so they could get a break for the day. No this was just like Miss Fate to soil even the merriest of days for Liam.  

Looking back at the man, Liam noticed his lips were tugged into a permanent smile and tongue flicked at the colored cane making it bob every so often. The movement drew Liam’s eyes to its attention for a fraction of a second before he realized that was a pinch too creepy and looked away again.

He awkward shuffled back, dropping the man’s arm in the process. He might have reacted a bit rashly to warrant the manhandling of the stranger. It was probably more likely for someone to stop by an abandoned car to make sure no one needed help than to just steal the car all together. It was no wonder he was friendless this holiday.

As if reading his thoughts, the man cracked a cheeky grin and asked, “You thought I was about to rob a broken car, didn’t you?”

Liam nudged his glasses further up his nose and cleared his scratchy throat. “Yes well, what am I supposed to think when I spot someone skulking around like you were?”

“Skulking?” The man giggled (yes, giggled). “I’d hardly call my inspecting, skulking.” He lifted a rainbow clad hand to tug the candy from his mouth, making a soft _pop_ and smacked his lips before pointing the sharpened end at Liam’s chest. “I have half a mind to just leave you out here to fend for yourself now, Mister.”

Liam chuckled and gently nudged the man’s hand to the side so he wasn’t in the direct line for candy stabbing anymore. “I guess I have half a mind to apologies than for I do find sitting out here in the middle of winter a bit bothersome. I’d much rather be getting home.”

“Perhaps my friends could drive you, they live just down the block. It’s where I was heading actually, to their holiday party and all.” The man bit off the loose end of his cane, wrapped the rest back up, and then shoved it into his pocket. He then proceeded to pull a different candy from his other pocket, this one a small chew-able wrapped in a pastel pink foil. He tossed that one into his mouth, all the while keeping eye contact with Liam.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Liam nervously babbled. Honestly he didn’t quite care if he was intruding at this point but the gentlemen inside him still made him comment. “I am sure they don’t want to spend their Christmas taxiing me around.”

The man tossed a hand up, waving the bespectacled boy off. “Never mind that. It wouldn’t be very festive of me to just leave you here anyways. Come along!” He patted Liam’s shoulder, then tossed his arm around him and started off down the road. “It’s not like you’re doing anything better right now, anyways.”

\-------------

True to his word, the apartment his friends were occupying was only a block away.

Nestled into a corner of town reserved for homey rentals was a three story brick building they were currently working their way through. It was quiet and warm inside. Liam hadn’t realized how chilly he had gotten until a wave of heaters welcomed him in. He rubbed his arms and gave a delighted sigh.

The stranger (whom kindly told him his name was Break and that he was certainly not a serial killer leading Liam to his doom) lead them to the top floor. The door they stopped at was decorated with tinsel around the frame and a wooden gingerbread man door sign, who was smiling despite there being a large bite mark where it’s left leg should be.

Break gave a cheery three knocks to the door and the proceeded to roll back onto his heels and sway to and fro. There seemed to be an abundance of rustling on the other side, a few curses and an equal amount of laughter before the door swung open.

A tall man with a mop of black hair and smattering of white powder across his person leaned out into the hallway. He was slightly out of breath and disheveled but looked to be in high spirits nonetheless.

“Break!” The man broke out into a smile, one most likely reserved for close friends. He swung out an arm, pulling Break into a quick hug. “Glad you could make it. Come on in, the others are-” A loud crash shattered through the quiet from inside. The man whipped around with eyes ablaze, “Alice don’t touch that!”

Break slid his red eyes towards Liam, giving a cheeky grin. “You’re in for some fun.” He whispered and turned back.

As Liam watched the duo he was really starting to wonder just what he was getting into indeed.

“Sorry, come on in!” The man sighed and opened the door wider for Break and Liam to slip inside.

Break flicked his scarf off his shoulder and started shedding off his vibrant jacket while the black haired stranger closed the door behind Liam. He glanced at Liam and gave a small smile.

“I am Gilbert.” He held out his hand.

It was only than that Liam took notice of the empty sleeve hanging pinned at Gilbert’s side. It’d previously been hidden around the door frame. He hadn’t meant to stare but it was already too late. Liam quickly shot out his hand and took Gil’s, giving a firm shake.

“Liam!” He sputtered nervously, if Gil noticed he didn’t say anything.

“Nice to meet you.” Gil chuckled and moved back, stuffing his hand into his pocket, relaxed despite the awkward beginnings.

Break had completely lost his winter gear by the time Liam checked back into his surroundings again. He was running his hands through his stark white hair, untangling the knots his hat had previously produced. Liam watched the man's fingers weaving through the icicle like strands.

“I wasn’t aware Break met someone.” Gilbert spoke softly. He’d been watching Liam’s gaze lingering on the man in question.

“Huh?” Liam turned, squinting past his glasses at the grinning black haired man. “Met some- oh no! No we’re not-” He waved frantically between the two of them. “I am just- my car you see-”

Gilbert dropped his head forward, chuckling at the poor stammering man. He held up his hand to wave off any further comments from the man. “It’s alright, no need to explain. I am just happy to see Break bringing someone around.” He patted Liam on the shoulder and walked away further into the house.

Liam continued to sputter, confused and unsure how to go about fixing this. He didn’t even get the chance to start sorting through his thoughts before a blazing ball of brunette entered the room.

“Hello little rabbit!” Break shouted, shooting his arms in the air just in time to catch a handful of kid. He spun around, swinging the little girl until she was in a fit of laughter. Long brown hair whipped around the duo.

When Break slowed to a stop he swayed, a little dizzy. “Well well, what is this little rabbit doing out of her den?” He leaned back to get a good look at the bundle of joy.

She threw her arms out and around Break’s neck. “It’s Christmas silly!” She squished a hand onto Break’s cheek and started pinching the skin between her fingers. “We’re gonna eat so much food we’ll be bowling balls! We’ll have to roll around for the rest of our lives!”

“Oh really?” Break hummed. “And here I thought you’d be more interested in the presents, silly me.”

“Oh!” The girl perked up, big violet eyes zeroing in on Break’s pockets. “Where’s my gift!?” Break dropped the little lady to the ground and she instantly started hopping up and down with grabby hands.

Break chuckled and pulled out a moderately large sized box from his pocket. How it had fit in there was a wonder. The girl grinned big and eyes sparkled with joy. She reached out and snagged the gift away, holding it close to her chest with a possessive gleam.

“Now rabbit, hows about you go put that under the tree and we get to eating?” Break asked as he leaned down to her level. She hid the bottom half of her face behind the wrapped box but one could easily tell she was smiling as twistedly wide as a Cheshire cat.

“Ok,” She said, words muffled by the cardboard. Before she left however, she slid her eyes over towards Liam.

Liam shivered under her scrutinizing gaze. How a girl probably around six could freeze a man in his tracks was unknown to the bespectacled man.

The girl stayed rooted in her spot for another antagonizing minute before she looked back to Break and asked, “Does your boy have a present for me too?”

Break snorted and smacked his knee as a river a laughter poured out of him. “Oh no, no dear he does not.” He sputtered out and whipped tears from the corner of his eye.

The girl looked back at Liam, this time with an even harder stare. She glared and muttered, “I don’t approve.” Before walking away.

Liam’s jaw flapped uselessly with no words. He stuttered a chorus of various sentence starters before just falling silent in shame and confusion. It wasn’t like he had intended to come to any party that warranted bringing gifts! All the while Break continued to giggle to himself.

“Oh come on, she’s harmless.” Break sighed as his laughter died off. He walked over to Liam and threw an arm around his shoulder. Leaning in close to Liam’s ear, he whispered, “Tho she packs a mean bite.” He nodded back towards the door and Liam was stuck suddenly by the horrifying image of the legless gingerbread man outside.

Break threw his head back in another laugh at Liam’s distraught facial expression.

This was gonna be a long night…

\-------------

Liam soon came to learn the little demon girls name was actually Alice. She was also the adopted daughter of Gilbert and his husband Oz, who Liam was quickly introduce to upon entering the kitchen.

The blonde man (who really didn’t look old enough to be a father) was sitting on the counter top. He was stirring a ladle around a large pot on the stove while Gilbert shook seasoning into the mixture. They made quite the team, working together to fix up diner. It was obvious the blonde of the two wasn’t the cook of the house, but rather just Gilbert’s right hand so to speak.

When Break dragged Liam into the room all motions stopped on the blonde’s part. His vibrant greens eyes caught Liam’s brown and instantly locked him into a staring match, which was only broken when Gilbert flicked the spoon in Oz’s hand to get him to continue stirring.

Oz grinned and in return tapped the handle against Gil’s nose. He resumed stirring quickly after, as well as looking back to the new arrivals.

“Break! You should have told us you were bringing a _boy._ ” Oz chided playfully. He swung his feet back and forth in a childish manner.

Really how many times would Liam have to clam up tonight before everyone got their stories straight? The bespectacled man let out an exasperated sigh of relief once Break waved the comment off and stated, “This is no boy, dear Oz.”

But as soon as Liam began to relax, Break threw him into a whole new wave of nervous panic just by continuing to say, “This is a _man_.”

“I-” Liam’s face lit up a feverish pink as everyone in the room joined in various smothered laughter. He was now one hundred percent sure he made a mistake in coming here. Had he known he’d be put through so much embarrassing banter he would have taken his chances with the cold roadside.

It probably didn’t help his case that Break still had his arm around his shoulders, holding him into his side. No wonder everyone was confused on their relationship.

Liam carefully tried extracting himself from Break’s side but his hold was quite strong. Jeeze, did this guy work out? He looked like a string bean beneath his colorful button up and jeans. Apparently he was mistaken upon first glances.

Gathering his wits about himself, Liam managed to stutter out a few words to help dissolve the situation. “We just met.” He said as if that’d help fix anything. As soon as he saw Oz’s deep nod and Gil’s quirked brow he knew he probably didn’t say the right thing. Let’s try again. “Outside that is.”

“Just now?” Oz asked, he looked quite impressed if his raised brows and small smirk said anything.

“Yes, on the street just now.” Liam confirmed, finally getting somewhere in sorting this mess out. “You see, my car broke down and Break here lent me a hand.”

“Aww,” Oz and Gil both hummed at the same time. They wore matching soft smiles and were staring between Break and Liam like they were the leads in a rom com taking place in the middle of their kitchen.

Liam couldn’t win. He floundered around for a moment longer before Break let out a scoff and and rolled his eyes. He patted Liam’s shoulder and extracted his arm from around the man in order to grab a candy from his pocket. He unwrapped it and plopped the small candy cane in his mouth, twirling the hooked end that hung down his chin.

“Collect yourselves boys, Liam here needed a ride home in account of his broken car. I figured one of you loons could offer to drive him there.” Break clarified. The happy little grins on the home owners slipped away quickly.

“Oh!” Gil turned, having half a mind to offer a sheepish smile to the poor stranded man in need of a ride and nothing more. “You should have said something sooner. Sorry, yeah, of course we could bring you hom-”

“After diner! You gotta at least stay and have some of Gil’s food, it’s to die for!” Oz interrupted.

“I-” Did he really have a choice? It wasn’t like Liam could force the duo to take him home, he was a cog in their clock now. They got to choose when they’d leave, not him. And besides, it was a nice offer. It wasn’t like Liam had anything better waiting for him at home. All the more, he shouldn’t be rude.

\-------------

And that’s how Liam found himself seated at a large table surrounded by a quaint little gathering of family and friends. The mahogany surface was filled to the brim with foods of all kinds. There was the usual ham, potatoes, and veggies combo Liam was used to seeing families in Christmas specials eating. Along with small side dishes and quite the array of sweets. True to his words, the food was indeed to die for. Gilbert sure knew his way around a kitchen.

The group chattered about anything and everything. There were often mentions of people Liam didn’t know, to which someone would apologies and clarify who they were in reference to the group. A young lady Sharon, a couple by the names of Ada and Vincent who were also siblings of Oz and Gil, and various friends who couldn’t make it were brought into the conversation. By the end of their discussions Liam felt like he personally knew each of the people as odd as that sounds.

He learned lots about little miss Alice and her exciting adventures at kindergarten. She was a strange child with a hunger that could rival a lion, but she was adorable in her own way. She sat across from Break and made faces at him throughout the whole diner.

Break played right along and made faces back. Every once in a while he’d shoot Liam a wink and smile and politely ask how he was doing, trying to engage him into the tales.

It was nice.

If you’d have told Liam he’d be spending his holidays with a group of strangers turned friends he would have laughed. This was all so abnormal for the man. A small part of him thought about his cat at home wondering where he was, but honestly the fluffy thing was probably living it up in the empty house. It was good for Liam to have human interaction outside of work.

But of course all things must come to an end.  

No sooner did diner start that it quickly came to a close. They all lounged back in their chairs, stomachs full and spirits high. Liam ran his fingers lazily around the base of his glass as he listened to Break tell Alice a story.

Oz busied himself with clearing plates and plopping them into the sink, much to his husbands disdain. They quietly bantered about who’d do dishes which ended in Oz poking Gil in the side and a retaliation to the attack via tickling him back.

Liam smiled softly at the scene. He peeked a glance at his watch, noting the late hour with a touch of sorrow. This night had turned out to be so enjoyable, Liam didn’t want to say goodbye.

As if sensing Liam’s intrusive thoughts, Break swiveled in his seat and promptly dropped his crossed feet atop his knee. Liam startled at the contact and shot the appendages now lying on him an offended glare.

“Isn’t this so much better than spending your night on the side of the road, Liam dear?” Break sighed happily. He leaned his elbow on the table and sat his chin atop his hand.

“And rather instead spend the night being a footstool? Yes, I am simply enamored with this turn of events.” Liam scoffed back, though there was no malice in his words. His lip twitched as a smile threatened to form.  

A small part of Liam hated to admit it but he enjoyed the snowy man’s presence. From the way he spoke to the way he simply held himself. Break was a treasure of a human being. Not to mention quite attractive. Liam had never met someone quite like Break before. His wild white hair and piercing red eyes had a tendency to simply draw people in.

All the mistaken identity of their relationship was embarrassing but a tiny voice in Liam’s heart regretted that they weren’t true. Maybe had they met under different circumstances they could have escalated this night elsewhere. Like Liam’s apartment. But this setting was definitely staying pg and he could deal with that.

It wasn’t often Liam met people he found interesting enough to pull his attention away from work and life in general. Even if nothing happened between them, Liam was eager to keep in contact with the man. He felt like they could work well together and by the way Break was smiling at him (and had been the entire night) Liam could only assume the man was thinking the same thing.

“It’s been fun.” Liam broke the silence but remained the eye contact with Break. He fiddled with the place-mat subconsciously. “Thank you for this. I can’t say my plans for the rest of the night would have been half as entertaining as this has been.”

“No dotting wife at home to share the holiday’s with?” Break asked carefully.

“If there was I think that would have come up in the conversation long ago.” Liam chuckled and shook his head. He looked down at his fingers still toying the corner of fabric. He gingerly sorted through his thoughts, being mindful of his next choice of words. “Besides I am not really looking for a wife.”

Break seemed to be considering this. He swayed his foot to an unheard tune and twirled a candy wrapper around his finger. “Husband than?”

“I think I might try to start off with a boyfriend actually.” Liam said shyly, his cheeks had to be making a good imitation of a tomato by now. “I try not to aim too high.”

“Better to not get one’s hopes up.”

“Exactly.” Liam nodded. “What about yourself? Part of the lonely hearts club too?”

Break scoffed which turned into a laugh halfway through. “Who said anything about being lonely?” He grinned and turned to poke Alice on the nose, earning a yelp and smack to the arm in reply. “Why I’ve got all these dorks to look after.”

The way the line was said made something thick and ugly settle in Liam’s stomach. Those weren’t the words of a happy man, and if anyone were to be familiar with such language it would be Liam.

Still, he didn’t push. It wasn’t his place. If Break wanted to hide behind fake smiles than who was he to rip those masks off? They barely knew each other. Maybe if they were closer things would be different.

“One can be lonely even when surrounded by loved ones.” Liam said softly, not fully intending for Break to hear but loud enough for him to make out the words if he truly wanted to.

“You talk a lot of nonsense.” Alice piped up. Her cheeks were puffed out in a pout as she sat with her chin on the table and hands gripping the edge. She squinted at Liam, then at Break. “Stop beating the bush and say what you mean.”

“Beating _around_ the bush.” Gil muttered softly from the kitchen.

“You’re acting like dada when he eats all the cookies papa made when he wasn’t supposed to.”

“Wha- hay! Why am I being dragged into this!?” Oz squawked, face lighting up with embarrassment. Gilbert snickered into his fist from beside him.

Alice continued, ignoring her father’s retort. “You shouldn’t wait around for papa to find the cookie jar empty, just tell him. Just tell each other what you’re thinking. Your verbal constipation is giving me a headache.”

A small silence wrapped around the little group.

Break and Liam glanced at each other for a moment, and then stared down at their respective place mats for another moment. Break’s feet slowly retreated from Liam’s lap and curled up onto his own seat. The missing pressure was cold to say the least.

“You’re pretty insightful for a six year old.” Liam mumbled shyly. It felt better than wallowing in the awkward silence.

“I am seven.” Was her quick witted response. She slid off her seat and marched off towards the pile of presents lying quietly under the tree in the room over.

To Liam’s horror and slight relief (he couldn’t decide) Oz and Gil quickly followed after their daughter, leaving Break and Liam to their lonesome.

It was tense for the first minute, neither speaking but instead listening to the quiet chatter from the living room.

Instead of Liam, it was Break who broke the silence this time. He scooted his chair back, wooden legs scraping against the floor. He hopped up to his feet and put on a big bright smile. “Well we should probably be getting you home, no?” He turned swiftly and walked off towards the front.

Liam was struck with a cold sense of sorrow at the mans words but nodded weakly and stood up to follow.

They grabbed their coats, took Oz’s car keys, and waved goodbye to the small family surrounded by brightly colored wrapping paper.

\-------------

In the car, the duo sat in silence. It had been that way since they left the house, awkward and deafeningly still. Alice’s words hung in between them, repeating over and over on a scratchy loop. How strange it was to be verbally smacked down by a seven year old. He almost wanted to laugh at idiocy of the whole thing. Here they were, two fully grown men, acting like children by playing the silence game. Really how long were they going to keep this up?

Liam peeked at Break from over the edge of his glasses. Watching the albino man with his unkempt hair and colorful floral patterned dress shirt had Liam smiling softly. What an odd man. His exterior was so un-apologetically loud, like a man who didn’t care what people had to say about him. Someone who feared nothing and whore his existence with a badge of honor. However, it seemed this man was nothing but an enigma. Where he dressed flashy and smiled big, it was all a mask to hide his inner feelings.

He didn’t talk about himself much, always aiming the conversation at others. He’d listen and take in, but never give back anything but a grin. What a sad existence, Liam thought, to never open up with someone. But truly what did Liam even know? He met this man only a handful of hours ago, there was no saying that anything he was observing was true. If he had more time… And that seemed to be the conclusion Liam kept coming back to didn’t it?

And just as Break pulled the car over outside Liam’s apartment, Liam felt a swell of annoyance and courage course through his heart. It was now or never.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” He said quickly but thankfully didn’t fumble over his words. He furrowed his brows as he watched Break’s expression shift.

Break looked up, meeting Liam’s steady gaze.

“I would like to see you again after tonight, if that’d be something you’re ok with.” Liam continued. He watched an array of different emotions flicker past Break’s eyes before settling into an overall confusion.

Break opened his mouth a few times as if attempting to say something and then thinking better of it. On the third try he said, “If Alice’s little show back there caused you to think you had to take some kind of pity on me, don’t bother. She’s just spouting nonsense-”

“I wanted to say this long before Alice said anything, so sorry but this isn’t some halfassed guilt trip.” Liam smiled sweetly, watching again as Break floundered. He chuckled, unable to help himself and pointed at the stunned man’s face. “That’s a good look on you.” He snickered. “For once not having a snide remark ready.”

Break narrowed his eyes, a playful and yet still slightly shy expression crossing his face. He watched Liam for another moment, eyes tracing every inch of the brunette.

“Well if you’re going to be rude I might not take you up on the offer.” Break eventually said. It appeared like the man struggled just to get that out.

“But?” Liam pushed, his courage having taken flight.

“But… I guess I could give you one more chance.” Break leaned forward against the divider. His fingers brushed gently against Liam’s arm, if on purpose or not Liam wasn’t sure.

“How chivalrous of you, allowing me to take up your time.”

“What can I say?” Break grinned, now fully immersed back into his mischievous persona. He flicked a stray hair from across Liam’s forehead, smooth in his motions. His finger grazed over the curve of Liam’s cheek on it’s way back down to rest on the divider. “I am but a gentlemen.”

They both divulge into soft laughter. Their heads leaned in, nearly conking together in their merrymaking. As giggles faded and eyes met once again, the two stilled into the silence. They took the brief moment to simply bask in each other’s presence.

It was warm and calm in the wake of their evening, as opposed to the start of Liam’s night which was cold and frustrating. Stale cookie crumbs of Christmas past still lingered in the nooks and crannies of Liam’s jacket but he no longer felt the disappointing taste of them, nor the chilly loneliness that his broken truck emitted. He was happy.

And if just one night could have this much effect on Liam, he was sure damn excited to see what a whole lifetime filled with Break would ensue.


End file.
